Mistress's Child
by Luna J. Fontanini
Summary: This is a one-shot about a girl who becomes a vampire. If you do not like lemons, futanari or yuri, i suggest you not read this. Rated M for content.


It was a dark night when I was bitten. I don't remember anything. I was walking home. Next thing I remember, I'm waking up in a tub full of blood.

As I awoke, I heard a girl's voice.

"You're awake."

I turned to see she was smiling. She was young, very young, a little kid, six or seven.

"My name is Sophie." She smiled. "Welcome."

I tried to speak but I couldn't.

She put her finger to my lips as she shushed me. "Our mistress has been waiting for you."

'_Mistress?'_ I thought, looking at my bare, blood soaked chest.

"She found you, followed you for weeks, until last night." She giggled. "You're a telepath."

I tried speaking again but she put her finger to my lips then touched my forehead. "Think and I will hear."

I nodded, remembering about telepathy. That was a person that could move stuff with their mind, right?

"That's telekinesis." She giggled. "A telepath is one who can "read" people's minds or communicate through thought."

I nodded.

"Mistress is here." Sophie said, standing.

"Sophie, is she ready?" an older woman said as she entered.

"Yes, mistress." Sophie nodded.

"What is your name?" the mistress asked.

"Luna." I could barely speak.

"Beautiful name." she smiled. "I do hope your voice is as beautiful."

'_May I ask your name?'_ I thought.

"Ah, a telepath." She smiled. "My name is of no concern, you may call me mistress."

I nodded, thinking of what I would have to do.

"Once your voice returns, I will test you." She kissed my forehead before leaving.

I watched her, wondering what she meant.

"I know not." Sophie said, looking down. "She said I am not the right age yet."

It was then I suddenly remembered my friend, Sophie. She had disappeared at a young age. I closed my eyes, trying to see her face, but I couldn't.

"That was me." She said, lifting my chin.

I looked in her eyes, smiling before hugging her.

"Perhaps you should dress." She said, blushing.

I nodded, stepping from the tub as the young girl wrapped a towel around me.

She soon led me to my room, a large room, or perhaps it looked large because it was empty. Either way, I liked it.

Sophie looked at me, smiling, "Keep practicing speaking, you'll need it again."

I did so, soon finding my voice again.

"My, my, your voice is beautiful." The mistress said from the doorway.

"Thank you." I said, blushing.

She walked closer, showing me a dress. "It's nearly time for breakfast." She smiled. "I'll have Sophie show you the way."

I smiled. "Thank you, mistress."

She lightly kissed my cheek before leaving. I watched her leave before quickly dressing.

The blood red dress fit me perfectly.

"You look lovely." Sophie smiled from the doorway.

I was blushing very bad now.

"Let's go, you need to feed." She said, taking my hand.

After entering the dining hall, I took a seat next to the mistress. Three of the other girls were angry.

The feast was good, though, at first, I thought there was too much blood. Remembering how squeamish I was before I was bitten, I expected to faint, but I didn't. I looked at the bloody meat with hunger.

Mistress laughed.

That night, mistress and I were alone.

"Are you ready for your test?" She asked, rubbing my back.

I nodded, a little afraid.

She began undressing me.

At first, I was taken back, but, I thought, a new life meant new experiences.

She continued undressing me until I wore nothing.

"Such a beautiful body." She smiled before kissing me, first on my lips then on my breasts.

In surprise, I moaned, feeling my nether regions getting wet.

She smiled, continuing to play with my chest until she whispered in my ear, "It's your turn to undress me."

I nodded as I began removing her clothes, slowly out of fear.

She smiled and kissed me, pressing her nipples against mine.

I couldn't help but moan.

She smiled before pressing my hand between her legs.

I felt a familiar wet feeling.

"Mistress, should we…"

She shushed me before kissing me again.

I kissed back, pulling her closer.

The two of us looked in each other's eyes.

"Lay back and open your legs." She whispered.

I did so, wondering what she had planned.

She placed her face between my legs, pressing her tongue against my womanhood before she began licking me.

My moans increased in volume.

She smiled at me before sucking on my clit.

The more she played with my womanhood, the closer I was to cumming.

Eventually, I filled her mouth with my sweet liquid.

She swallowed what she could, leaving a little around my mouth.

"Lick it up." She giggled.

I proceeded to lick my sweetness from her lips before kissing her deeply. Afterwards, I pressed her to the bed and began playing with her chest, as she had mine. As I did so, my hand began heading south only to be stopped by a rather… unexpected surprise. Looking at her nether regions, I saw a little surprise.

"Do you like it?" she asked, motioning to her male genitals.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded.

"Look below it." She smiled.

As I did, I noticed she had both.

"You're a…"

"A futanari." She continued.

I couldn't help but smile. I dove straight in, stroking her male part with my hand as my tongue slid straight into her womanhood.

Her moan was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Mistress," I smiled. "your voice."

"Yes?" she smiled.

"It's so beautiful."

She blushed, moaning again as I continued. Her juices were so sweet, I never wanted it to stop.

"Luna, it's going to shoot." Mistress said, pulling me to her male staff.

I smiled, taking the large member in my mouth.

She was right, she was very close. She covered my throat as soon as I slid it in.

After I could breathe again, I asked if she would take my virginity.

She accepted with a giggle before sliding her long, hard, thick, throbbing member deep in my soaking, tight, virgin womanhood.

I screamed at first as she broke through my hymen.

The pain quickly turned to pleasure as she thrusted in me slowly. Her thrusting didn't stay slow, but slowly got faster.

She soon shot her warm, thick sperm in my womb.

When we were both tired, we lay there, awaiting sleep to befall us.

Nine months later, I birthed a child, a futanari, just like our mistress.

Mistress has had others to sleep with since then, but only I was worthy of her child.

Every day, I watch our child growing, gaining knowledge, strength, and speed. One day, she will look like our mistress. When that day comes, I will give her to mistress, but, until then, I will raise her, as any mother with a beautiful child.


End file.
